1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to protective barriers, designed for use during sexual activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a protective barrier that is useful for protecting a wearer against infection from communicable diseases during sexual activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome ("AIDS") is a particularly deadly communicable disease that has no known cure and that is therefore of substantial concern to all. Although AIDS was initially thought to afflict only intravenous drug users and homosexual men, increasing numbers of heterosexual women and men are exposed to the AIDS virus when they engage in unsafe sexual activities.
One way that AIDS may be spread is when one is exposed to the blood and other body fluids of partners as they engage in consensual sexual activities. Much emphasis has been given to preventative steps designed to lessen the risk of sexual activities, such as oral sex. For example, health educators instruct oral sex practitioners to use sliced condoms, sliced gloves, and kitchen cling wrap as protective barriers against exchanging body fluids during oral sex.
Oral dams, such as are used in dentistry, have been used to provide a barrier against the passage of fluids between partners during sexual activity, but the material is thick and unpleasant in use. Additionally, there is no effective way to secure such material, i.e. it cannot be worn during sexual activity, but must be held in place, thereby providing a significant distraction, and increasing the likelihood that the barrier can slip from place and allow an unwanted exchange of fluids between partners.
The prior art teaches various protective masks and briefs which are provided expressly for the purpose of preventing the transmission of body fluids during oral sex. In practice, known masks and briefs are only of limited effectiveness in preventing the transmission of sexually transmitted diseases, such as the human immune virus which leads to the development of AIDS.
Treadwell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,988, teaches a two part applicator for mouth suction which extends over the immediate area of wearer's mouth and provides a membrane and a separate cup which is capable of receiving fluids, such as snake bite poison.
Rubin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,456, teaches a one piece membrane similar in general size and configuration to that of Treadwell and having a central protuberant extension of the membrane for participants in oral sex.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,649, teaches a protective mask having an elongated film that covers the side of the face, mouth, and under chin. A string to fastens the mask to a wearer's face.
The foregoing patents do not teach the need to cover the nasal mucus membrane lining which could absorb opportunistic viruses. Treadwell, Rubin, and Johnson teach a mask that only provides coverage of side of the wearer's face and mouth. Johnson's mask is the only one of the three masks that covers the wearer's under chin.
The above mentioned patents teach the use of either a string or a single set of ear-slots to secure to the mask to the wearer's face. A mask that is secured to a wearer's face with a string rubs against the skin during use, causing skin irritation and/or burning. The use of string also presents the risk that the mask will loosen during use, exposing the partners to an exchange of body fluids.
Masks that are secured to a wearer's face with a single set of ear-slots tend to have a loose fit if the wearer's face is smaller than the length of the mask. Wearers with faces larger than the length of the mask may experience reduced blood flow in the covered areas and restricted motion of the jaw, lips, and tongue. It is also likely that the mask will leave stretch marks on wearer's face after use.
The prior art also teaches the use of protective briefs. For example, the Eve's Garden Latex Panty, manufactured by Eve's Garden International, Ltd., of New York, N.Y. provides a reusable latex barrier having a brief configuration that allows the barrier to be worn during sexual intercourse. The brief is made of a resilient material that yields during sexual activity. However, the brief is not useful as a barrier during oral sex because it is not adjustable and therefore may not always fit properly. That is, it may be too loose and not provide adequate protection; or it may be too tight and may rupture during use. If the brief is too loose, it may need to be knotted to take up any slack; if the brief is too tight, it will not be comfortable to wear. Because the brief is reusable, it tends to stretch out of shape over time after repeated use. Thus, the brief becomes less effective as a barrier with each use.
Ludwig, U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066, teaches a brief that incorporates birth control protection. Ludwig's invention provides a dual contraceptive appliance that functions as a mechanical barrier between the genitalia, thereby preventing the exchange of body fluids between partners. Ludwig's brief has the shape of a bikini brief with a reversible proboscis to receive a penis when worn by a women during penetration or to contain an erect penis when worn by a man.
The Ludwig teaching is primarily concerned with providing a means of birth control. The reversible proboscis interferes with oral contact between the partners. The Ludwig teaching also relies on the elasticity of the material from which the brief is made to provide a garment that fits all body sizes. Persons who are larger than the maximum expanded elasticity of the brief may break the brief during application or use. Ludwig's invention also may reduce the blood flow of wearer to his or her genitalia, which could lead to decreased sexual sensitivity.
Craddock, U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,783, teaches a shield related to safety or sanitary protecting devices, particularly devices for preventing the spread of venereal diseases. The shield has a centrally disposed opening with straps extended from the shield corners that attach the shield to the wearer's body. The shield also has an annular flange that extends around the opening and that is positioned in a plane parallel to the face of the shield. The Craddock brief was designed for use with a condom during penetration, and therefore does not protect against an exchange of body fluids during cunnilingus because the female genitals are exposed.
Given the risks of contracting venereal diseases by engaging in sexual activity and the dire consequences if such a disease is acquired, it behooves sexual partners to practice safe sex. Although condoms provide a reasonable measure of protection during sexual intercourse, there has heretofore been no reliable device for protecting partners during oral sex.